


Cracked (How long 'til broken?)

by accidentallybroken



Series: You [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Hope, I'm kind of scared, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Swearing, To be honest, hopefully, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-07 22:19:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11068269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidentallybroken/pseuds/accidentallybroken
Summary: I fucking can't evenI just wishI'm kind of panicking





	Cracked (How long 'til broken?)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ijustwantyoutolive](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ijustwantyoutolive).



> I feel like there should be a trigger warning because this is heavy emotion and it talks about suicide and depression in a non direct way.

      You're broken, love. 

      I sometimes feel like I am, too. 

     I think you know what I learned: that we all are. 

     That life doesn't leave us undamaged. That the world can be scary and brutal and you feel worthless and you can't and you just want to escape it sometimes. 

     That's the first thing you learn. 

     

     But there's a second thing, too. 

      That not everyone learns, before it's too late. 

      That life can be beautiful, that there's hope, that you fucking have a life to live! 

      That even broken things can be fixed. 

       That damaged people make the world go round. 

      I hope you give yourself the time to repair.

      Because if you don't, I don't fucking know what I'll do. 

      I can't I can't I can't I can't


End file.
